hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Cates
Miranda arrives in Hemlock Grove after she gets into a car accident. She ends up finding her way to the residence of Roman Godfrey where she is invited to stay until she can get her car repaired. Early History She is from Bangor, Maine, and her father worked in the Military. He was once stationed in Germany, where the Cates family lived. Miranda was kicked out of her parents at 16, and struggled with money. She told Peter that she never sold her body, but "did a lot of weird stuff" in order to survive, such as donate blood for money. She left Bangor after a break-up, and her father died of an IED in Afghanistan a couple of months prior her arrival to Hemlock Grove. Season Two After the car accident, she comes knocking on Roman´s ﻿door, telling him what happened. With a light cut on her forehead, she tells Roman her phone is dead, so she asks him if she can make a call. Roman is about to call 911, but Miranda tells him that she does not have insurance, and would rather call a towing company. He let´s her in, and she makes the call to Templar´s Towing and Repairs, where Peter works. She is about to leave, but Roman tells her she can wait inside if she wants. Next day, at Templar´s, she meets with Peter to hear about the repair costs. With a total of 3200 $, she becomes frustrated about the guy who crashed into her, and with no insurance, Peter says he can look into used parts to decrease the costs. Later on Peter takes her back to Romans place, asking her if she is going to sleep there. He tells her that she is welcome to stay at his cousins place if she wants, trying to avoid her to stay with Roman. However, she politely declines, telling him she is fine. Peter asks her to watch herself as she steps out of the car. In the evening, she is about to leave, claiming she has booked a hotel room. Roman sees through it, and asks if she wants to stay, wich she does. During dinner with Roman, they share history, before going out to the stable to see the horse Beautiful Dreemer. While Miranda pets the horse, Roman tries to flirt with her. She kills the situation by saying she probably should go to bed. The next day Peter calls to tell her that he found a cheaper breaking light package, and that he can go get it for her. She asks if she can come, and tells him that the Butler (Conway) is giving her the creeps. On their way there, Peter asks her if she has been hanging out with Roman. Miranada wonders why he is so interested in Roman, and Peter tells her that they used to be friends, and that she shouldn´t trust him. Suddenly Peter gets a call from his mother, and he pulls over to answer. Later on the trip, Miranda asks Peter about Lynda. He tells her that she is in jail, and that he is going to get her out. After he tells her, he proposes to go back to his place to do Tarot reading with Destiny. She thinks he is joking, but he says that Destiny really knows what she is doing. When they arrive at Peters, Destiny is not there, and he apologizes and says that he didn't mean to trick her to get her home. She answers that she didn´t come for a Tarot reading, and kisses him before they go to bed and makes love. Afterwards, lying in bed, they talk about exes. She asks Peter if he still talks to her ex, and he tells her she is dead. Miranda gets shocked, and says that the sex maybe was a bad idea as she rises up to leave. Peter says it wasn´t, and wants her to stay. Next day she comes back to Romans house, and he surprises her and asks if she is alright. She says she is fine and that she has been out with a "friend", knowing Roman probably would get upset if he knew she was with Peter. Then she thanks him for letting her stay, and tells him that her car most likely will be done very soon. Meanwhile, Roman gets the hunger, and stares at her jugular vein as it pulses, not listening to a word she is saying. He sweats, and Miranda asks him if he is alright, when he suddenly snaps out of it and tells her: "don´t". He then says he is sorry and leaves. Later, in the laundry room, Miranda discovers a bunny soother belonging to Nadia in one of the dryers. Conway suddenly comes in with a sock she dropped, and goes to get the bunny, leaving Miranda curious. She is later seeing Anna go into the baby room, and hears the four digit code being pressed. Gallery Miranda being hunted.jpg Miranda at Romans.jpg Miranda Enter Code.jpg Miranda Nadia 1.jpg Miranda Nadia 2.jpg Miranda Nadia 3.jpg Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Season 2 Character